berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Slan
|kanji name = スラン |romaji name = Suran |gender = Female |affiliation = God Hand |status = Alive |occupation = Member of the God Hand |relatives = Void (brother), Femto (brother), Ubik (brother), Conrad (brother) |debut = Chapter 6; Episode 24}} Slan (スラン Suran) is the only female member of the God Hand. Appearance Slan takes on the form of a succubus with black leathery wings and vine-like hair. Her wings are always with her, making them one of her more distinguishable features. Though it should be noted that when she first appeared during the eclipse she didn't have wings. When they first appeared, they were feathered bird like wings before turning to the leathery wings she normally has. Further, her hair wasn't vine-like at first but transformed at the same time her wings changed. The only piece of clothing she wears is an underbust corset that covers only from her navel to just below her breasts. This leaves her sizable breasts exposed as well as her vulva, although she partially covers up her body with her wings. Personality Slan is a sadomasochist who thrives on cruelty and the effect it has on others. Slan appears to have a fascination with Guts, as seen when she manifested in the Qliphoth to confront him, having shown an interest in his incredible strength and fortitude when The Count summoned the God Hand. She stated that if Guts could join them along with Griffith, it would be great. However, this could not happen because Guts was branded and fate had something else in store for him. She seems to be infatuated with Guts as she calls him "Darling", enjoyed seeing every negative feeling Guts experiences. She once tried to tempt him into using the behelit in his possession. At the end of their confrontation she kissed him after he had impaled her with his sword and held him for a moment before vanishing. History Eclipse Arc During the Eclipse, Slan along with the rest of the God Hand welcomes Griffith as one of them as he becomes Femto. Afterward, Slan watched as Casca is raped while Guts is forced to watch, she wept reveling in the "beauty" of the pain and misery of the Band of Hawk. The Count Arc She appears when the God Hand is summoned by the Count in order to prevent his own impending death. Slan became interested in Guts when she saw Guts's determination to kill Griffith despite the pain of his brand from approaching the newly born God Hand. Slan expressed that it would be great if Guts could join them, but the others reminded her that his brand made that impossible. Tower of Conviction Arc During the Incarnation Ceremony, Slan, along with the other members of the God Hand, briefly manifested using the dead body of The Bubblehead (one of Mozgus' disciples) and several of the evil spirits that had gathered in order to witness Femto's rebirth. Slan was also shown during the World Transformation. Abilities She has the ability to manifest in the physical world . She was last seen using this ability when confronting Guts in Qliphoth, where she manifested as troll intestines. She could also create monsters out of thin air. Like the other God Hand she can see the future and manipulate causality. Trivia *Her name comes from, A. E. van Vogt's Slan. *In the anime series she is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka in Japanese, and by C.L. Jones in English. *In the Berserk film trilogy she is voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki. Category:God Hand Category:Female Category:Antagonist